Development of fully automated tests allows a great cost reduction in the test execution phase. It is essential to have test suites fully or almost fully automated in order to successfully test any large-scale product. However, many test scenarios for distributed environments require a big effort to be developed in fully automated fashion. In many cases the saving could be gained by having a majority of scenarios easily automated and minor percentage of additional tests executed manually. Another common problem with test automation is the problem determination phase. Once the automated tests suites are executed, the only information available to the developer are very often the logs collected during the test execution phase.
There is therefore a need for a method of optimizing an automated test system during the problem determination phase of the test system, a computer program product and a centralized execution controller adapted to perform the method in accordance with the invention.